1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and specifically to an engine using water injection and ultrasonic elements to improve efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many advancements in the design and construction of internal combustion engines in an effort to improve their efficiencies. One such improvement to an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,424 entitled "Combustion Engine With Dual Function Motor Element and Rotary Valve for Cyclical Fuel and Exhaust Metering" issuing to Shinohara on Apr. 5, 1977. Therein disclosed is an internal combustion engine having a combustion sustaining chamber and a constant pressure chamber. This permits continuous combustion of the fuel mixture being stably maintained. Resultingly, the amount of poisonous exhaust gas is reduced.
Additionally, water injection into the cylinder of an internal combustion engine has been attempted in an effort to improve the operation of an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,665 entitled "Turbocharged Combustion Engine with Water Injection" issuing to Sanberg et al on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a turbocharged combustion engine with water injection. Another disclosure of an invention relating to the injection of water or other non-fuel material into internal combustion engines is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,377 entitled "Engine" issuing to VanDal on May 20, 1986.
While there have been many improvements to the operation of the internal combustion engine, most have been slight improvements that have not substantially improved the efficiencies and operation of the internal combustion engine. It is therefore necessary to turn away from the teachings of the prior art and establish a new and innovative approach to improving the efficiencies of an internal combustion engine.